Destined to Explode
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: Freddie and I, we're like a Time Bomb. We're destined to explode. Sam's POV; One-Shot


**A/N: I know, I know! I've been posting way too many One-Shots lately. I just get inspired. Here's another one!**

**Summary: Freddie and I, we're like a Time Bomb. We're destined to explode. (Sam's POV; One-Shot)**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Dan Schneider, Nickelodeon, All Time Low, and Taylor Swift, who inspired a line in this story. **

****Song Used: Time Bomb-All time Low (Lyrics not in order)**

**Destined To Explode**

We all think that love is perfect and it can never hurt you, it won't...until it does. It's not something that's under our control, but we ignore that fact and end up paying a price for it. It happens all the time. Sometimes, it hurts more than you could imagine. Trust me, I know.

The love I'm thinking of slipped through my fingers. The perfectness of it builds up. It's everything you wanted and then, it's gone.

In a way, it's kind of like a time bomb.

_It was like a time bomb_

_set in motion_

My particular situation, now that I think about it, is exactly like a time bomb. We knew we were destined to explode from the get go. We were just fearless enough to fall into love's vicious trap.

_From the get go_

_I knew this was hard to hold..._

_We knew that we were destined to explode..._

_just two kids stupid and fearless_

Oh, don't let the fairytales full you, love isn't all roses and sunshine.

_Two kids, no consequences_

Only every once in a while, and you have to be pretty lucky for it to happen, two people get it right. I think my situation is a little bit more complicated than that.

Although, a time bomb wasn't how everything spun out of control...

_Like a crash_

_the whole thing spun out of control_

We headed to Texas to surprise a huge iCarly fan(we were prepared if the fan was Nora-Crazy). It was Carly's idea. She wanted to "give back to the fans". I didn't understand it at the time, but you know, it's _Carly_. There is no changing her mind.

We arrived to a cloudy and dark appearance. "Welcome to Austin, Texas", a small sign indicated as we drove into the city. Carly said she'd go to get some food and we'd surprise the fan the next day. I didn't want to be alone with the nub. You could feel the awkward that filled the spaced between us.

She left and Fredward took us to a hotel. We got to separate rooms, Carly and I would share one. Freddie and I barely talked. It had been like that for a while.

103.

My room number. It was strange cause it was also the date that-

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I heard a female voice call from the right, interrupting my thought, "Would you like any room service?"

I politely, yeah, shocker, rejected her offer because Carly would be back soon with the food. I opened my hotel room door. It was a decent looking room; can't complain. I sat my luggage on the bed. We planned on staying for five days. Hey, if we're coming all the way down to Texas, why not make it worth it?

Just then I heard a knock on the door. I grunted.

As I was walking over I said, "I already told you I don't want any room service!" I opened the door. I was surprised at who I saw.

He chuckled slightly, "I don't have any room service, but I have popcorn." He was holding up a microwaveable bag of lightly buttered popcorn.

"You brought popcorn?" He nodded with a sly grin, "To Texas?"

"Well, if we were going to Florida I would've brought oranges, but alas, we are where we are." I couldn't help the smile that spread wide across my face, "Can I come in?"

I gestured for him to do so. He went to find the microwave. I continued to unpack my suitcase.

After a few minutes, the popcorn was ready, and I decided to take a break from unpacking.

We sat on the bed, popcorn bowl between us, and ate. We faced each other.

"It's almost eight. Where's Carly?" Freddie asked, breaking silence.

"My guess is she met a guy." It really wasn't a guess; Carly had texted me saying she was flirting with a football player.

Freddie nodded, agreeing. Moments went on, silence filled the room. Every corner, edge, everything fell silent.

Thunder erupted. That's when I decided to turn the TV on. I continued to flip channels while simultaneously eating popcorn. A storm had erupted outside, so I shot Carly a text. She said she was on her way.

_Every storm that come_

_all soak us to an end_

All of the sudden, I heard something.

Sirens.

"Why are the sirens going off?" I asked him.

"Probably severe weather, check it out," he suggested. I was about to go to the weather channel when a beeping noise started to erupt from the TV. A bar flashed at the top of the screen.

There was a Tornado Warning.

Then, I heard wind picking up. We looked out the window. An entire tree had fallen. You could see the lightning and the thunder's intensity was, in fact, increasing. Also, it wasn't as dark as it had been when we arrived. It was almost...lighter.

We then heard from the weather channel, which I had turned to in that moment.

"...and the twister is heading to the Hampton Inn in Austin." Freddie and I looked at each other, horrified. That's where we were.

Freddie and I saw it then.

The twister.

"Sam!" He grabbed my hand and we ran fast. I urged him to take the stairs, it was too dangerous to take the elevator in the current situation, but he was stubborn; we took the elevator.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worried. I was staring at the floor. I looked up.

"For now!" I screamed.

"Calm down! We just have to take cover!" He retorted. Then, the elevator stopped.

"Oh, god, no!" I yelled, scared as I could ever be. Freddie grabbed me and he was like a shell. He covered me, a gesture to let me know he'd protect me.

"I won't let go, I promise," He reassured to me.

_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

Both of us awaited what was to come. We both knew the possibilities, and, in that moment, it wasn't looking good.

"Sam?" He said, it had only been a minute since we were in the elevator.

"What?" I said, bent down with Freddie covering me.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you." I curled up a little more.

"Don't say anything you wouldn't say if we were about to be consumed by a giant mass of wind!" I yelled. I held onto him, scared.

Then, the elevator was moving. We got up, and we arrived on the bottom floor.

We were now facing the glass door. Freddie grabbed me, pulling us out of the way of the glass. The tornado was nearing quickly. We got behind the desk and got into the same position we were in when we were in the elevator. Before I heard the glass shatter, Freddie said, he thought only loud enough for him to hear, "I love you, Sammy."

* * *

In the morning, I had gotten up in a pile of rubble, but Freddie wasn't next to me. I noticed I was bleeding from my cheek and my stomach. It must have been the glass, I thought.

"Freddie! Freddie!" I yelled for him. Then I saw him. I ran to him, he was buried under a piece of wood.

"Freddie!" He was much more damaged than I was. Blood was dripping from his forehead, "Wake up! Please!"

He didn't budge. I started to let tears escape my eyes. I brushed his hair away from his face, "Don't die on me."

I lifted him up as best as I could, pulling him out of the wreckage. He was on a small patch of grass. He had his eyes closed. I thought in that moment, that's the first time I thought I'd ever see him...dead, "I love you, too," I said, struggling to hold it together.

_...I had to pull you out of the wreckage_

The paramedics pushed me aside. They opened his shirt and started to try to revive him. I was crying and I couldn't stand to watch them do that to him. I decided I'd text Carly to make sure she was okay.

She said she was fine, that she'd only a few bruises. She asked how we were, but I didn't answer. I couldn't tell her what was happening.

"Miss!" Someone put their hand on my shoulder and I quickly turned around. He pointed to Freddie.

He was moving.

I ran over to him, and sat got down to his side.

"Freddie?" I asked, hoping he could hear me.

"Sam..." He looked at me and I smiled, grateful, "You're bleeding."

I hugged him, and he took no time hugging back. I looked around us. The entire hotel had collapsed, but somehow we were still here.

They took us to the paramedic's vehicle. I held his hand to comfort him.

"I heard you, Sam," He said. I got confused, "You told me that you-"

"That I loved you," He nodded. I decided that was the moment to finally put this to rest. This constant time bomb, was going off between us and now was our best time to clean up the mess it made, "I meant it, every word."

He smiled and gently kissed me.

_Gonna lose it,_

_let's defuse it_

The time bomb went off. We had the wreckage, but I pulled us out of it. The time bomb was destined to explode. _We_ were destined to explode.

Destiny changes. It's not permanent.

My destiny lies with the dork.

_I need it, wouldn't have it any other way..._

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this! I hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


End file.
